


Fair Wishes

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [20]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Vaguely a rapunzel au but also just a good time, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Charlotte has been locked up with her husband for seventeen years, and on her better days, she wishes for someone to come save her.Ted has gotten lost in the woods and sees a house with the lights on and asks to stay the night.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: Starkid Writes [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462579
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Fair Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Our prompt this week was "fairy tales" so uhh, here we are, it's cute

Charlotte marked another day on her calendar. It had been seventeen years since she had been given in marriage to Sam, and while she had, initially, been happy, it had been seventeen long years.

She wished, sometimes, on her better days, for someone to come save her. Someone handsome and kind, someone who'd listen to her and not leave her alone and not lock the door when he left. And while she did believe in wishes, she knew you needed something for them. A genie or a four-leaf clover, or to blow out all the candles on your birthday cake, and she never got one anymore.

So she prayed and wished and hoped, but nothing ever happened. And the days passed as she and Sam coexisted, in their house, in her suffering, in his indifference.

One day, something happened. There was a knock on the door, one evening, when Sam wasn't home. Charlotte didn't have the key, but she did have a window next to the door, just a small one, so she opened it and leaned out. A stranger was there, a young man with brown hair and a moustache. "Who are you?" she asked.

He looked at her. "My name's Ted. I'm a bit lost, I'm afraid, and it's getting late, I was hoping I could maybe stay the night here." He smiled.

Charlotte was easily charmed, and this handsome man had charmed her just from smiling. "Of course. My husband won't be home 'til morning, and I'm afraid he's locked the door, but if you can manage to climb to the balcony, I can let you in."

"I can manage." He smiled, cocksure and confident, and walked around the house.

For her part, Charlotte walked up the stairs and opened the door to the balcony. She smiled at Ted as he hoisted himself over the railing.

He smiled back. "Thank you, ma'am. May I ask your name?"

"I'm Charlotte." She let him inside. "Let me get you some coffee."

"Thank you."

She led the way down to the kitchen and started up the kettle.

* * *

After two hours in this stranger's kitchen, Ted was beginning to feel he knew Charlotte. And Charlotte was, undoubtedly, attractive, and just as undoubtedly sad. It was what Ted would ordinarily call a perfect combination, but he really was just looking for a place to stay the night, and not a lay. Well, he thought, plans change, so he turned up the charm.

And maybe, he realised, just maybe, Charlotte had been looking for him too. She talked about her husband and how he locked her up, and Ted told her that she deserved better, than climbing the balcony wasn't hard at all, and she should just leave. She told him she'd been wishing for a handsome man to come save her, and Ted gestured to himself.

And maybe, he thought, it was fate; maybe it was fate that he should get lost in the woods, the one time he decided to walk through without a lantern. And maybe the lights he'd followed had been from Charlotte's windows, but they'd been too bright for how far away the house was, and the Fair Folk were known for their subtlety in deceit, not in wish-granting.

And maybe, he thought, it didn't matter, because Charlotte was sitting awfully close, and leaning in to kiss her was the most natural thing in the world.


End file.
